SupernovE
by springboynyet
Summary: Berada dibawah naungan sebuah grup A capella terkenal menjadi sebuah tantangan baru bagi mereka. Sebagai mahasiswa baru yang harus tunduk pada aturan, mereka tidak bisa mengelak dan membantah. Termasuk Supernove yang tidak memperbolehkan anggotanya menjalin hubungan dengan anggota Mintchaell. [HunHan/EXO/M/ACAPELLA GROUP]


Faniction ini terinspirasi dari film _Hollywood_ tahun 2012 yang berjudul _Pitch Perfect._ Jika ada kesamaan alur,tokoh, dan watak mohon dimaafkan. Saya tidak bermaksud meniru karya-karya yang sudah ada. Namun saya hanya ingin me _remake_ dan menjadikannya fanfiction.

 _SUPERNOVE_

 _Xi Luhan [GS]_ _Oh Sehun [Boy]_

 _ **WARN! GS**_

..

..

* * *

 _PROLOG_

"Ya, terimakasih pak. Ini uangnya dan.. kembaliannya untuk bapak saja sekalian."

"Wah.. terimakaish, nak."

Luhan tersenyum mendengar balasan dari supir taksi yang dinaikinya. Dia menarik kopernya dan mulai berjalan memasuki halaman universitas barunya yang besar.

Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah mobil sedan tua mahal berhenti dihadapannya dan mengeluarkan suara bising musik dari radio. Kaca mobil terbuka, memperlihatkan keadaan dalam mobil dan seorang cowok berkulit putih yang mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya heboh menikmati alunan musik.

Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya, dia mengusap tengkuk dan membenarkan letak _headphone_ yang tergantung manis dilehernya. Luhan menatap cowok itu lama hingga cowok didalam mobil itu sadar dan membuka matanya balas menatap Luhan. Luhan memberikan tatapan bingungnya lalu menahan tawa ketika cowok didalam sana melambaikan tangan padanya sambil tersenyum _sok_ manis.

"Lucu sekali, _sok_ nakal. Uwaaah." Gumamnya lalu memilih berjalan meninggalkan tempatnya tadi.

Halaman universitas ini sangat besar. Benar sekali rumor yang didengarnya dari orang orang. Banyak mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang bertebaran layaknya segenggam beras yang ditaburkan diatas piring disini. Semuanya penuh. Ada banyak _stand stand_ promosi _extrakulikuler_ , sekelompok orang yang menyebut diri mereka _geng_ yang sedang bergosip ria, bazar makanan, bahkan grup _a capella_ yang seperti pengamen dijalanan yang berisik.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya cepat memasuki gedung asrama. Dia mencari cari nomor kamarnya dan begitu dia menemukannya ia langsung bergegas masuk.

Didalam sana sudah ada seorang cewek yang menatapnya datar yang sepertinya adalah teman sekamarnya. Dengan gaya kikuk, Luhan mengucapkan salam perkenalan pada teman sekamarnya.

"Hai, eh.. aku Luhan.. senang bertemu.. denganmu hehe"

Namun sepertinya keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya. Teman sekamarnya sepertinya tidak menyukainya atau... dia tidak mengerti bahasa Korea yang diucapkan Luhan?

"Mmm... kau tidak bisa bahasa Korea? Atau... mungkin kau bisa bahasa China? Ah, kau tidak menyukaiku ya? Oh haha.. kita teman kan ya.. hahaha teman sekamar."

"..."

"Kuharap kita bisa menjadi teman baik setelah ini, hehe."

"..."

"Oke terserah. Nikmati waktumu... dan maaf karena telah mengganggu ketenanganmu."

Si cewek teman sekamarnya mendelik tak suka. Luhan malah menyerngitkan dahinya tak mengerti.

Dan Luhan pun memilih untuk menyerah. Cewek yang kelihatannya turunan Jepang ini atau apalah – _wajahnya masih termasuk jenis jenis wajah oriental-_ dihadapannya ini semacam manusia batu. Tak berekspresi, tak berbicara, dan hanya bergerak jika ia ingin. Aneh.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Luhan pun duduk dikasur _baru_ nya dan melepaskan tas ransel besar yang berada dipunggung mungilnya. Dia membuka ransel dan mengeluarkan barang-barang yang ada didalam sana dan menatanya dilemari. Kemudian dia membuka koper dan mengeluarkan laptop, dan beberapa alat untuk mengaransemen lagu. Dia menatanya dimeja belajar kosong di samping tempat tidurnya yang sepertinya tidak akan digunakan olehnya untuk belajar. Melainkan menjadi tempatnya untuk menuangkan kegemarannya, _mengaransemen ulang sebuah lagu._

..

* * *

..

Usai berbenah, Luhan memutuskan berjalan-jalan keluar kamar. Dari pada harus terjebak dalam kesunyian canggung yang gila bersama cewek aneh yang sialnya adalah teman sekamarnya. Luhan berjalan mengitari beberapa _stand stand_ yang mempromosikan pilihan pilihan untuk extrakulikulernya nanti.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak begitu memiliki niat untuk mengikuti sebuah extrakulikuler. Dia lebih memilih untuk duduk berjam jam dikamar untuk mengaransemen sebuah lagu. Namun universitas ini mewajibkan mahasiswanya untuk memiliki satu extrakulikuler sebagai selingan pembelajaran. Dan mau tak mau Luhan harus memilih salah satu dari banyaknya extrakulikuler yang ditawarkan disini untuk diikutinya.

Dia melihat lihat sekitarnya. Banyak sekali extrakulikuler yang menjadi pilihan disini. Ada renang, memasak, basket, _a capella_ , paduan suara mahasiswa, DJ, dan banyak lagi. Luhan tidak berbakat dalam olahraga. Memasak pun juga. Bernyanyi... _well_ boleh juga.

"Oh hai! Mau bergabung di grup _a capella_ kami? Ini bukan sembarang grup _a capella_. _Supernove_ adalah sebuah komunitas. Hanya orang orang tertentu yang memiliki kemampuan tinggi dalam bernyanyi saja yang bisa masuk kedalam grup _a capella_ ini."

" _Supernove_ juga sudah terbentung sejak tahun 1980. Tepatnya ketika universitas ini pertamakali diresmikan. Berminat untuk bergabung?"

Luhan menyerngitkan dahinya bingung, " _A capella_?" tanya nya.

Dua cewek yang menjaga stand ini tesenyum antusias. Jika dilihat lihat mereka adalah senior atau hanya salah satu dari mereka? Ah tidak tahu. "Ya _a capella_. Kita bernyanyi dan membuat musik lewat mulut. Tidak ada irama atau melodi yang mengiringi lagu dari alat manapun kecuali mulut kita!" ucap si rambut pirang.

Tidak ada irama apapun yang dihasilkan oleh alat, kecuali mulut.

Tidak tidaak.

Luhan tidak bisa. Separuh hidupnya sudah diberikan pada alat alat musik tercintanya. Bahkan ia bercita-cita ingin menjadi peroduser musik.

"Dari mulut? Kau serius? Haha."

"Yap! Kau berminta? Audisi pertama akan dimulai besok!" si rambut cokelat madu memberikan Luhan secarik kertas brosur.

 _Saeloom Supernove_

 _Since 1980_

 _A capella grup yang terbentuk sejak universitas Saeloom diresmikan._

 _3 kali meraih kejuaraan dunia dibidang a capella._

Luhan menelan ludahnya tanpa sebab. Dia mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Maaf. Tapi aku lebih memilih musik yang dihasilkan oleh alat. Mereka menghasilkan sebuah melodi yang lebih indah dari pada menggunakan mulut. Konyol. Maaf." Ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan _stand_ yang menurutnya konyol itu setelah mengembalikan kertas brosur yang diberikan padanya.

Luhan menolaknya. _Well,_ Luhan memang mencintai musik. Namun dia lebih mencintai musik yang dihasilkan oleh alat-alat yang wajar. Bukan dari mulut. Memang harus diakui, irama musik dihasilkan oleh mulut adalah suatu hal menakjubkan. Namun... entahlah ada perasaan tidak pas pada suara mulut untuk musik musik yang indah.

"Yaa! Adik kelas kurang ajar!"

"Sabar, Byun. Kau juga adik kelasku kalau kau mau tahu."

"Aku sudah tahu, Luna."

"Pintar. Omong-omong, jika diperhatikan sepertinya adik kelas yang barusan punya bakat bagus dalam bermusik. Kau lihat dari caranya berbicara tentang kita bahkan sampai mengatakan kita konyol."

"Ya, sepertinya."

..

* * *

..

Haiiiii bawa ff baru nih wkwkwkwkwkwkwkwk

review yaaaa, RATED M LOH CIE CIEEE

FIRST FF DENGAN RATED M HIHIHIHIHI

hunhan lagi 333333

yawdah, segitu dulu... ga janji bisa fastup bikos ff sebelah masih jadi tanggung jawab hihihihi. review yaaaaaa

review minimal 15 deh kalo kurang ffnya gabakal dilanjut ;((((((

REVIEW JUSEYOOONGHHHHH


End file.
